mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talking Shop - Part 1
Vas’ sleep provided only a momentary comfort and he woke early. He started his daily routine while much of the crew still slumbered so he was able to shower in solitary peace. The young punk was long dried and fed while he waited in the galley for the supply list, cleaning his bowl and utensils in the meantime. With no instruction or list seemingly coming his way he figured he would search for Jacy to see if she was up and about. A quick check of the shuttle showed she was not there so he made his way towards the cargo hold. Jacy was outside leaning against the ship’s aft landing gear looking over the list; Riley had thrust it into her hands with a ‘don’t fuck it up’ glare in her eyes. Jacy’s hair was still damp from the early morning shower, but the day would heat up fast as the sun finished rising so it wouldn’t stay that way for long. She popped her head around the corner when she heard Vas calling for her. “I’m here, Sugarbear. Let’s go do some shopping.” She waved the handwritten list at him so he could see what they were dealing with. “Hey!” Vas said trying to put a bit of cheer in his face. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t still feeling somewhat morose over the events of last night but his problems were no one else but his. “I see you got the list; let’s get it done before they decide to ditch us on this rock.” “You’re the boss.” She handed him the list and they set off away from the docks. There wasn’t anything exciting or dangerous to procure, just the standard ship supplies like edibles, common medical stores and some booze for the Captain. They’d swing by the harbormaster first to pay for the fuel then get to it. The only item on the list Jacy wasn’t quite sure about was this kiln Doc Dorian asked for. She knew it was for the firing of the mold he’d taken of her teeth, that much he’d told her. But she wasn’t really sure where you went about buying something like that. Vas took a careful look over the list. “We can get a chunk of this at the general store and I think we can haggle at the food market.” He noted. “The Kiln though that’s a special order, he would be better off finding a place and renting the time to use one.” He noted before turning to Jacy. Jacy nudged Vas with her elbow, “It’s too bad I slipped into Samson Merchant’s quarters last night and returned his IdentCard; we could have had some fun with it. Well, more fun. I did place a small order through the Cortex for delivery to Ezra in a few days; something for the crew. What do you know about the planet?” “So a dancer and filch. Seems most of the ladies on the ship has sticky fingers.” Vas teased. “Ezra? Border planet, in the Georgia system, Yellow sun, first planet in the system. It’s warm there, lots of mining and some agriculture.” Vas recounted. “Some real unsavory folk too round that planet. So folk there don’t tend to ask too many questions. It’s a good place to sell hot items.” He added. There was a particular sky plex that orbited the planet owned by a vicious crime lord. “I haven’t danced in years, not ballet. And I’m not sure it counts as stealing if you return it. I didn’t like the way he was talking to Dillon and wouldn’t trust any name he gave me that I didn’t see for myself on his IdentCard. We had our private time though and I don’t think he’ll be staying onboard much longer.” Jacy changed topics as she carefully pressed at her jawline where the surgery had been performed. “We better skip the kiln then, we won’t be here long enough to rent it and I don’t plan on getting back out here to return it even if we could.” Jacy looked around at the parts of Santo within eyesight. “Is Ezra like this place, then? I know you’re from here and there’s… stuff going on with the Diva, but planetwise, is Ezra similar?” “No, Santo is way more built up and has stronger agriculture infrastructure, cooler temperature lets farmers have more versatility on what they can grow. Plus it’s always relied heavily on tourism.” Vas explained. “Ezra is a bunch of one dusty road towns. Limited everything. If they can’t make it the probably can’t afford to import it and no one ain't visit Ezra for its view.” “That’s not good; we’re unlikely to find this kiln there from the sound of things.” Jacy pointed towards the awnings of the street vendors where she’d seen a familiar face, or thought she had. “Isn’t that Aello; our first doctor? That’s right, you two were on the same ship. I won’t talk bad about her if you were friends.” “Aello? Naw, she wasn’t very … anything. Woman was more about staring into the distance for no reason and pretending she was more ice than an actual person.” Vas snorted. “She wasn’t interesting enough to even get to know honestly. She did give me a protein bar so I suppose that’s SOMETHING.” “Do you get protein bars from women often?” Jacy steered them over to a stall while they let Aello continue on her way. The more distance between them the better if you asked Jacy. “No,” Vas chuckled trying not to look bashful over the idea. “Took nearly freezing and suffocating to get one,” He joked. Womanly attention was new to him; most of the ones he did know usually had a knife at the ready. Vas knew it was different out in the world, away from his previous life. It already was starting to feel like a lifetime ago. He supposed that was a good thing. “Aw, don’t let that get you down. A woman just wants to know you’ll appreciate her protein bar, that’s all. Stick with me, I’ll make sure you get protein bars from all the ladies. Unless that’s not your ….way. I know I can be a bit forward. Just a bit. But it’s served me well in the past so I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.” Vas’ ears took on a pinkish hue. He was sure at this point ‘protein bar’ was being used as a euphemism. “No … I … just.” He said getting redder. “Such things were not talked about or … done … in the temple. Most of the girls I know were hard as stone; sooner snap you in half if you glanced at ‘em the wrong way and to be honest that kind of thing, that kind affection I mean, was looked down upon.” Vas tried to explain clearing his throat. “Affection was looked down upon? That doesn’t sound very pleasant. Did they want you to focus on your theological duties instead? Were the men and women separated by more than policy?” “That’s the thing. They didn’t separate us at all. We were all equal in the eyes of Buddha so we were treated as such.” Vas explained. “I know it sounds like they were courting us to make mistakes. I think they were. Mostly to teach us control in the face of … um … temptation. Trust me you see enough …” He paused a moment. “… punishment doled out, you learn quick to keep your head on straight if you know what I mean.” “I thought myself familiar with Buddhism, but I don’t recall any of the sects condoning extreme punishment. Are we referring to the same temples where meditation and enlightenment are advocated?” That’s what the orange shaw reminded Jacy of, the Buddhist on Londinium wore it extensively. She’d have to speak with their new passenger about the different branches. “There are many different types out there not all of ‘em peaceful, orange robe wearing types.” Vas explained. “It was wartime to boot and the temple turned into a dumping ground for us war orphans. So believe me when I say no one would be rushing to help us if we needed it. No Browncoats or Alliance. Couldn’t afford childish foolishness.” To think this was the sugar coated version. It just felt no matter how he sliced it sounded bad. Jacy craned her neck to look down the natural corridor between booths and saw that Aello was nowhere around so she led them deeper into the market. They looked at a few booths here and there, but really they were just making their way to the larger General Store. “It sounds like you grew up in a very rigid environment at least once you were there among the other war orphans. I was raised in a cloistered environment myself, with heavy Buddhist ties and extreme disciple, and this is after I left my monster of a mother and her ballet company. So I understand rules and structure, believe it or not. But we were never taught to avoid or fight temptations. We were actually trained to encourage the fancy of others and to use it at the appropriate time. I’m not saying my way was right or yours was wrong, but doesn’t my way sound like more fun?” “What can I say Buddhists and discipline is a common theme. I guess though soup to nuts I just don’t know. I only know the one way.” Vas admitted. “Call me boneheaded but you’re the first girl who’s given me more than a glance.” He said as they walked into the General store. ~Well maybe the first I glanced back at in a long while.~ She made it hard not to notice her. “Did Riley give you the cash?” Vas had forgotten to ask before he left; they had dived into such heavy talk. Beyond that, they could divide their forces to quickly put together what they needed. “She did. Riley doesn’t miss a beat, that’s probably why she and the Captain are…..well that’s not important.” Jacy gently clutched Vas’ wrist and pulled his hand over so she could get another look at the list he held. “I’ll take these and you get all these. That should knock out most of the list. Meet you back at the counter.” She popped him on the butt and turned down a narrow aisle to start looking through boxes of dented canned goods.